Visiting someone important
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Nico is back from studying overseas. She is back and she plans on paying a little visit to her father. Hinted for some slight HonoNico!


**Visiting someone important**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Nico is back from studying overseas. She is back and she plans on paying a little visit to her father. Hinted for some slight HonoNico!**

[Somewhere]

"Good evening, Dad!" Nico greeted. There was no answer.

"That was long since I was last here. It changed a lot, hasn't it?" The raven-haired girl turned around and adjusted her scarf. It was rather cold, so she decided to wear her gloves back.

"Not only has this place, but Japan sure changed a lot by these 5 years." She thought back about what happened these past years.

After finishing high school, Nico was recruited by a talent-seeker agency. They proposed she study overseas. She didn't want to go at first, but her mother told her to do what she thought would be best for her. At the end, Nico decided to go overseas for 5 years.

"You know, I arrived two days ago… but I couldn't gather enough courage to come here." Nico gulped. There was still no answer. "I decided to pay some visits today because it is mother's birthday."

Nico tried to warm up her hands inside the scarf. "You know; I've talked to the company boss about it. I absolutely wanted to get home by mother's birthday." She took a brief pause. "I was only supposed to get home in 2 months, but I wanted to be home at any cost."

The raven-haired girl lifted her head. The place was quiet. The wind bruised her long wavy raven hair. She decided to let her hair down, but not in the usual twin-tail she used to wear.

"You know what? I found someone." Nico took a long breath. "She is energetic and kind, and she is always there when I really need her. Her name is Kousaka Honoka. She used to be my junior in high school, but we work in the same company now."

The crimson-eyes girl fidgeted. "Well… It's not as we really talked to each other a lot. After all, I was oversea, and we just talked via internet… but we got really close." Nico looked down at her shoes. "When I came back, she was the first to welcome me. She even got into trouble with the airport crew just to be able to be the first to greet the great Nico-Nii." She let go of a nervous laugh.

Seeing there was no answer, the raven-haired girl decided to continue her monologue. "Sure, she is still oblivious… but I will try everything to gain her heart."

A wind blew. Nico closed her eyes to avoid the dusts to fly on her orbs.

It was winter. Snow was falling, wind was blowing and it was cold, especially outside.

The wind stopped blowing and Nico could lift her head as to watch forward. "Are you mad about me?"

She gulped. "That your daughter loves another girl…?"

Nico took another breath. "But I really mean it… and I am serious. I know I've been playing around all my life and I've only focused on idols… but now, I know what I want… Thanks to Honoka…" A single tear ran on her cold cheek. ". I plan on asking her out tomorrow… So please… I need your blessing."

Silence was still filling the air. "Dad… You know…" she let go of a sob. "We do really miss you. Mom, Cocoa, Cocoro, Cotaro and I can't pass a single day without thinking of you. We thought about how good it could be if you were there with us. We wanted you to come back home."

Nico took some steps forward. "You know… After you were gone, I've been waiting near the door every evening. I was hopping that you may get home from work and bring us some cakes you picked on the way back. We would eat these delicious cakes and laugh around the kitchen table." She gulped hard. "But I finally realized that it was only a dream."

"That's why…" She stopped from walking. "… I need your benediction for our future. I want to build something serious and durable… but I won't be able to achieve that alone. That's why…"

Nico watched at the sky. It was almost dark. The lights of the neighborhood were starting to illuminate the nearby town.

"Look like it's getting late." Nico whipped her tears away. "Sorry for being such a coward… But I promise that I will try my best to change. I will become a better person, so you could be proud of me." She took something from her handbag.

"This is not much, but it was the only thing I could pick on my way here. Since today is Sunday, most shops were closed… but I hope you might like it." There was till no answer.

"So, I will just leave this here." She took another step forward before crawling down. A tear formed on her eyes, then another one and after about ten minutes, her face was soaked in tears. "We do really miss you, Dad."

She placed the flower pot near the gravestone in front of her. It reads 'Yazawa Kyo; 1972 – 2010'.

Nico let go of her tears for a couple of minute. "You know what? Mom got another promotion last week. She will get more free time to take care of Cocoa, Cocoro and Cotaro. I am so glad for them. As for me, I started living alone. The apartment is only at the neighbor building from the Yazawa residence, so I can always visit then whenever I have free time."

She finally whipped her tears away and stood up. "That's it. I'm sorry for bothering you this late. It's just that I had the need to express myself." She forced a smile. "I will stay and work in Japan from now on. I don't want to go far from the people I car for anymore. That's why I will try everything to get Honoka's heart."

She started walking away, but gave one last glance back before exiting the graveyard. _'Goodbye, Dad! Take good care of yourself.'_

With that, Nico walked in direction of her car. She put the contact on and drove toward the sea of light that was Akihabara. _'You will always be in our heart… No matter how far our bodies might be from each other, you will always be by our side. Rest in peace, my beloved and only Dad…'_

[The end]

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Feel free to drop a review if you want. I will reply to them all; so if you have any question, concern or critics, you know what to do.**

 **And no, I am not an orphan. My father is healthy and I wish him a really long life. I just decided to write this out of nostalgia: I just want to express the respect I have for my father (even though I know he will never be able to read this tribute), but it's enough to make me feel a little happier and relaxed.**

 **Well, then… au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ! Au revoir et prenez soin de vous !**

 **(Note: from French: "I hope to see you again soon! Goodbye and take care!")**


End file.
